In the field of display, the gate drive circuit (GOA) is a circuit for providing drive signals to the pixel switch in the pixel circuit. The gate drive circuit usually includes a plurality of cascaded gate drive units, which can provide drive signals to pixel units of different rows, and each gate drive unit is actually a shift register unit. Besides, each gate drive unit is connected to at least one high voltage DC terminal and a low voltage DC terminal, the high voltage DC terminal can receive a high-level signal as the working voltage (supply voltage) of the gate drive unit, while the low voltage DC terminal is actually the low-level reference voltage terminal in the circuit of the gate drive unit, which can be considered as the reference ground in said circuit.
However, as far as the existing gate drive circuit is concerned, the high voltage DC terminal and the low voltage DC terminal are usually electrically connected to directly form a DC path during operation, thus causing DC loss. Moreover, with the increase in the usage frequency and working hours of the gate drive circuit, such DC loss accumulates continuously, thereby increasing energy consumption of the display device.